


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Underage Sex, Songfic, Underage Drinking, kaspbrough and stozier are alluded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you... Please don’t take my sunshine away





	Sunshine

**_November Sixth, 1998_ **

**_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_ **

**_I dreamed I held you in my arms_ **

**_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_ **

**_So I hung my head and I cried_ **

**** Richie Tozier laid in bed, his head at the end and his feet resting on his pillows. He was laying flat on his back with his eyes closed, headphones over his head and hands at his sides. His right thumb was smoothing over the cold metal of his Walkman and his left thumb was rubbing the side of his index finger as a false calming method. He had just woken up with twitching fingers and tear tracks from a dream about holding Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie Kaspbrak was an old lover of his — old by just over year.

  He’d dreamt of when they were teenagers, sixteen both for the first time, and Eddie was lying in his lap. He’d asked Richie,  _ “Where do you think we’ll live when we’re older?”  _ Richie had thought it over for a moment before shrugging and replying with a smart,  _ “Dunno.”  _ Eddie had nodded and settled back into Richie’s thighs. 

  Richie dug the balls of his hands into his eyes and let out a choked sob.

**_July Fourth, 1991_ **

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

**_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_ **

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away_ **

**** “You know,” Richie said quietly, letting his eyes drift over to Eddie, “I think I love you.” He rubbed his thumb over Eddie’s knuckle. He jumped a little at the sound of distant fireworks. 

  Eddie leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder and he smiled a little. “You know, I… I think I love you, too, Rich. Real love?” 

  Richie nodded and kissed the top of Eddie’s head. “Real love.” Him and Eddie stayed close together the rest of the night, Richie’s arms wrapped around Eddie and Eddie wrapped around Richie. Richie was  _ content.  _ Not a lot made him happy. He had comics, he had music, and he had Eddie. But sometimes comics and music didn’t work. Sometimes he needed Eddie’s soft voice and gentle touches to keep him happy. He didn’t know what he’d do without him.

**_August Ninth, 1996_ **

**_I’ll always love you and make you happy_ **

**_If you will only say the same_ **

**_But if you leave me and love another_ **

**_You’ll regret it all some day_ **

**** “Well fuck you, too!” Eddie shouted. He hung the phone up and threw it back down on the counter, rubbing his hands over his face. His back was shaking and Richie went to put a hand on his shoulder, but Eddie slapped it away. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

  Richie blinked and nodded slowly, a gentle, “Sorry,” leaving his lips. He watched Eddie storm off and slam the door and he had to pretend like he wasn’t terrified that Eddie would do something like his father. Eddie had been a hell of a lot more irritable than ever in the past few months, and Richie assumed it had to do with work. He had to pretend he wasn’t about to cry, and he had to make Eddie some coffee. He brewed it with shaking hands and brought it to Eddie’s door with the same ones. “Eds? I made you some coffee…”

  Richie opened the door and he wasn’t sure what to expect. Maybe Eddie crying, maybe Eddie jacking off, maybe Eddie sleeping. But definitely not Eddie sitting on his bed and staring at a picture of Bill. 

**_October Third, 1994_ **

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

**_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_ **

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away_ **

**** On Eddie’s eighteenth birthday, they had sex for the first time. They had both  _ wanted  _ to wait, even if Eddie sometimes thought it was a bother to Richie. Richie had turned eighteen a month prior, and Eddie wanted to do something then, but Richie insisted that they wait. It was sweet and slow and both of them cried and they laughed and everything was absolute  _ bliss.  _ Richie didn’t need to worry about his parents or if he’d be able to eat the next day. Eddie didn’t need to worry about his mother harping on him for having a boyfriend. 

  That was when Richie told Eddie he was in love with him, for real. Eddie cried and kissed him until they couldn’t breathe before saying it back. “I love you so much,” he said. “So fucking much.”

  “I can never lose you,” Richie whispered.

  “You won’t,” Eddie promised. _ “Never.” _

**_September Twelfth, 1997_ **

**_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_ **

**_And no one else could come between_ **

**_But now you’ve left me and love another_ **

**_You have shattered all of my dreams_ **

**** Richie’s birthday party was supposed to be a  _ huge  _ event. There was supposed to be finally legal booze, shitty rental movies, and his friends. There were all of those things and  _ more.  _ There was pizza and there was soda and there was weed and everything was amazing. Stan was being  _ nice,  _ really fucking nice, and Mike got Richie a new guitar, and he didn’t know how his night could have gotten better. Him and Eddie had been fighting in the last year, but when he was tipsy and high off his tits, he didn’t need to think about that. He didn’t need to think about their arguments or when Eddie had hit him in May.

  When Richie loudly announced that he was going to go change into something less warm, Eddie followed him to their bedroom. “Richie,” he said.  _ “Richie,”  _ he repeated after no reply. Richie turned to Eddie and hummed. He pulled his head over his shirt and Eddie sighed shakily. “I don’t think I love you anymore.”   
  Richie sobered the fuck up. “What do you mean?” he said slowly. He laughed nervously and waved his hand. “That – That’s not  _ funny,  _ Eds. C’mon, babe, don’t play this game t –”

  “I mean it. It isn’t anything about you, but I… I just don’t feel it anymore. I don’t feel us.” Richie didn’t notice that the door was still open. “I used to.  _ God,  _ I used to.” Richie didn’t notice that his cheeks were wet and that his eyes wouldn’t stop leaking. “There was so much there, Richie, but it’s  _ gone.  _ I think it left with Mom.” 

  Richie took a deep breath. He nodded and wiped at his eyes. “I think,” he said slowly, “you should go. And tell everyone else to, too. Maybe stay with Bill, or something. Or I’ll pay for a hotel.” Eddie nodded and he tentatively kissed Richie’s cheek.

  “I’m sorry.” Eddie left the room and Richie heard the front door close quietly. When he thought he was alone, he slammed his fist against the wall and was only held back from doing it another time by gentle, large hands and a quiet, “Don’t.”

**_October Thirty-First, 1994_ **

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

**_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_ **

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away_ **

**** “You know,” Richie slurred, “I love you guys…” he hiccuped,  _ “so  _ fucking much… Especially my little baby over here, Eddie, I love him the  _ most.  _ He’s so  _ precious,  _ ghuys, I’m  _ in love  _ wifth him.”

  Eddie blushed up to his hairline and Stan laughed loudly. “You’re ridiculous,” Eddie mumbled. He hummed and hooked two fingers under Richie’s chin. “But I’m smitten.” They kissed gently, and it progressed to tongue, and Beverly threw an empty beer can at them. Richie smiled a little and whispered that he loved Eddie, and Eddie whispered it back with an added, “Forever and always, baby.”

  “If you wanna fuck, go fuck in the woods. Don’t do it here, none of us wanna see that.”

  “Well…”

  “Shut up, Bill.”

**_November First, 1997_ **

**_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_ ** **_  
_ ** **_When I awake my poor heart pains_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So when you come back and make me happy_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_I’ll forgive you dear, I’ll take all the blame_

**** “Hey, Eds,” Richie’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. “I was calling to let you know you still have a box here.” He looked down at his bare feet and shivered. “I think it’s mostly pants, I… I dunno. But I hope you and Bill are doing well. You know, it’s funny, I – I had a  _ dream  _ the other night, about what happened,” he laughed, “but it was different. You had, like, lime green hair, it was fucking weird.” Richie felt eyes on the back of his neck and he knew he’d turn around to find Stan looking at him with sympathetic eyes and a smile. “Anyway, thought I should let you know. You haven’t come to get your stuff for a while, so… yeah. See ya.”

  When he hung up, warm arms enveloped him from behind. He was already shaking and his eyes were welling up with tears. He tried to choke something out, but it came out as a pathetic whine. Stan responded with a kiss on Richie’s shoulder and a gentle, “I know.”

**_December Twenty-Fifth, 1994_ **

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ **

**_You make me happy when skies are grey_ **

**_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_ **

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away_ **

**** Richie didn’t have much of a Christmas, but Eddie did. Eddie’s aunts would come over and his uncles and cousins and he’d have to sit through it without Richie. However, at seven o’clock on the  _ dot,  _ he was allowed to go see Richie. Eddie wasn’t doing much  _ going,  _ Richie was in his driveway when he stepped out of the door. They ran toward each other and Richie tackled him into the snow. “Hey!” Eddie laughed. Richie grinned and didn’t reply, but kissed him instead. 

  “Hey, handsome,” he mumbled. “You got big plans tonight?”

  Eddie shook his head. “I have to be back inside by nine.” He shivered and pushed a little at Richie’s chest. “’S fuckin‘  _ cold,  _ ’Chee. Get up.” Richie hopped up and he helped Eddie back up, not bothering to let go of his hand after. He pulled Eddie into a hug and kissed his forehead.

  “Merry Christmas, Eddie,” he whispered. “I love you.”

  “I love you, too, baby. From now until the end of time.”


End file.
